


Pienso en ti

by Orban



Series: Through their eyes [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orban/pseuds/Orban
Summary: Ryder is thinking about her relationship with Reyes Vidal when...





	Pienso en ti

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: the night sky was full of stars but no moon by Slothssassin.**  
>  Last revised on: may 31, 2017 with the help of Runningondreams.

She had known he wasn’t exactly a model of honesty, this smuggler who was also a betting man as well as a thief and a murderer, a huckster who had never hesitated to use her to achieve his own goals. He was not only Reyes Vidal, the angaran resistance contact, he was the Charlatan, head of the Collective, with whom she had chosen to ally to protect Ditaeon, newly set in the badlands.

How quickly things had progressed between them; the flirting game, initiated by Reyes, had turned into seduction and then courtship. She had never been treated that way, none of her past conquests made her feel so alive and free. Whilst gazing at the empty glass and the bottle on the table in front of her, it was suddenly clear: she wouldn’t have dared to kiss him in the storage room if she hadn’t drunk Umi’s explosive mix of angaran wine and ryncol.

_Ryder, you did kiss him first. What if you hadn’t? Would he still have kissed you on the rooftop?_

Alone in her quarters aboard the Tempest, her attempts at analyzing the situation failed, her mind roamed from one memory to another, a smile, a word, a move, a stolen glance, as if they were all dancing a strange and so enchanting saraband.

Dancing…

She wrapped herself on the leathered couch, as cold as the space behind the bay window, staring into the distance and she smiled… She smiled at the thought of the two of them, dancing in that private room at Tartarus, how she hated wearing her armor; a combat hardsuit wasn’t the most convenient attire to dance in, but the professional reunion had turned into an unexpected romantic rendezvous. 

She had known she should have left him after his sniper killed Sloane, no time for a talk, only an escape towards the next destination where she would have forgotten him – maybe. Cutting things short was the best option for her as the Pathfinder and the people she was representing but she was also a human being, a woman… Values of the heart were sometimes stronger and hers wasn’t that different. It beat in her throat with the recurring memory of him kissing her on the roof, his lips still burning with the sip of whiskey he had just drunk.

An icon blinked on the datapad beside her, a new email waiting to be read. Her hand grabbed the tablet, which briefly became the focus of her attention. The header – Don’t be a stranger – revealed things left unsaid, another glimpse of his true personality - a side she was dreaming to know more of - a sweet confession from a man, powerful and yet vulnerable, admitting how much he missed her. 

\-- // --

To: Ryder  
From: Reyes Vidal

The night is clear on Kadara Port even without the moon; there are countless stars but you aren’t with me to admire the sky.  
Don’t stay away too long, Pathfinder.

Siempre pienso en ti, mi Linda  
Your gentleman 

\-- // --

Now shaky under the emotion that filled her, she felt a gentle warmth rising in her whole body, instilling an irresistible urge to smile and scream at the same time as if her heart was about to explode. The exhilaration added to the growing restiveness with the idea of seeing him again.

_I understand why the Angara named you “Shena”, as you said: you’re good with words, Mr. Smuggler, so good. I miss you too._

She had known she should have left him after his sniper killed Sloane but she had chosen to stay, asking why he didn’t trust her…

She had known she should have left before falling in love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
